The present invention relates to disk access control techniques which are intended to distribute a load associated with disk accesses when a plurality of service programs are to access a disk storage device.
JP-A-11-149350 discloses techniques related to a distribution of a disk access load caused by a plurality of read requests made to a disk storage device.
Specifically, JP-A-11-149350 discloses a disk storage system which comprises a controller having a plurality of external connection pointers, a storage device group comprised of a plurality of storage devices such that write data is written into each of the storage devices, and a plurality of paths connected to the storage device group and controller. The controller reads stored data based on a first read request and a second read request issued from a processor to the storage device group from any of the storage devices in the group which is left empty, and transfers read data to the processor through an external connection point, thereby successfully distributing input/output processing between the processor and disk device group to improve the parallel input/output processing executable by the controller.